As the Internet grows in everyday importance, websites and organizations that maintain a digital presence increasingly rely on third-party IT services and/or infrastructure for a variety of functions. IT service vendors are generally referred to by the type of service and/or infrastructure that they provide. Examples of service vendor types include, for example, content distribution networks (CDNs), hosting, mail service providers, and/or cloud services. These service vendors offer clients an advantage in that the service vendor manages the costs of setting up, maintaining, and securing these services. Moreover, various services may enable the functioning of an organization's network domain (e.g., google.com is a domain managed by and representing the company, GOOGLE).
Unfortunately, customers may be largely or even completely reliant on a vendor for certain services. Moreover, certain vendors may be responsible for providing services to a very large number of clients, and service outages in the vendor's systems (e.g., due to a cyberattack) may cause clients of the service vendor to in turn be unable to provide services to their customers. Insurance and/or risk-assessment companies may attempt to mitigate the damage caused by such service failures, but may be unable to do so in an efficient manner without a complete picture of the various services that a particular domain utilizes as part of its normal function. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for mapping services utilized by network domains.